Broken Promises, Hidden Secrets
by yingfa88
Summary: He promised her he'd come back. He did,but with another girl. Forced behind a facade, she tried to heal her broken heart. But when he realized his mistake, and who she really was, is she willing to forgive and forget? Or will she push him away?
1. Prologue:You can't hide forever

A girl is lying on the ground, gasping in pain. She winces again when a foot repeatedly steps on her face. Her glasses lay broken beside her, along with damaged textbooks and loose papers. She slowly looks up when the hits stop momentarily, her eyes hidden behind her bangs.

"You're such a wimp you know. Look at you, all glasses and braces. You'll never be beautiful. No wonder you always hide behind your books. You're so ugly." A boy cruelly laughs.

"You only see what you want to, if you weren't so shallow, you'd see so much more." The girl murmured.

"Are you saying you're pretty?" He scoffs.

"Maybe." said the girl.

"In your dreams." he said, as he gives her a kick on her side.

"As you wish." the girl replied, quietly groaning as she feels a new bruise forming. She flinches as two drops falling from her eyes.

"See. You're such a wuss. You're already crying." The boy scoffs as the girl doesn't look at him, she blindly gropes the ground for something. "What are you looking for, your tears? Ha, you're more of a nerd than I thought!" He frowns as she still avoids looking at him, almost as if afraid to look. "Hey, I said to look at me!" He turns her face forcedly. He gasps at what he sees, and so did she, with dismay. Instead of the dull brown eyes he was accustomed to seeing, he finds himself staring at bright emeralds, trembling with fear and filling with tears. She quickly looked down.

"I've got to go. I can't be here." She whispered softly. She got up and ran, leaving her books and glasses behind.

"Who is she, and what is she hiding?" The boy mutters, a new found anguish settling on his heart. He remembered his first love. "She can't be her, could she?"

* * *

My first fanfiction, tell me how it is! I need constructive criticism please! I need to know if its worth it to continue writing. 

See ya later!

PS: I do not own CCS, and probably never will. CLAMP is too mighty for the likes of me. LOL


	2. Ayame revealed

The girl, Sakura, continued to run down the street, furiously trying to stop her tears. She couldn't believe she had almost blown her cover like that, losing her contacts to a little kick like that. She felt an age old pain in her heart, deeper than all her scars and bruises. She reprimanded herself. _I can't like him anymore, he hates me- he hates me a lot. _She remembered when he had gotten back from China:

_**Flashback**_

_She eagerly waited for Syaoran at the airport, smoothing down her skirt and fiddling with her hair, again. __**I wonder what he looks like now, it's been five years! He probably looks more handsome, and most definitely taller. Hope he thinks well of me too! **__Her best friend and cousin, Tomoyo, interrupted her thoughts, her skill of reading people, especially someone like Sakura, still well honed._

"_You have nothing to worry about Sakura; you have also grown to be a beautiful young lady." Tomoyo said in a sly voice, giving way to her matchmaking plans she was currently planning. She was lucky her favourite cousin was so dense. But what she spoke was true; Sakura had grown a lot, though more physically than anything else. She was an intelligent girl, but she was still as dense and genki as ever, not to mention innocent. Not a profane thought ever entered her head. But her body was slim and supple, she had her curves in the right places, her auburn hair was now grown out to mid waist, and she was a tall 5 foot 8 inches. Most boys wanted her, but she usually never noticed, and it was Meilin or Tomoyo that made sure they knew that Sakura was taken. But even after those stern speeches, the boys would be blown away with her smile, and would harbour a big, but secret, crush on the angel. Syaoran was lucky to have such good matchmakers. _

"_Flight 12 now landed. All passengers please exit Gate 14. Thank you__**."**__ The intercom announced. _

"_That's Syaoran's flight! Come on!" Sakura announced happily, her excitement bubbling over. She pulled her Tomoyo with her as she ran to Gate 14, just in time to see an unmistakable figure walk through the door, suitcase in hand. She waved over to him, her angelic smile even more radiant. "Syaoran! Syaoran!" Sakura waved to him, giggling at his look of surprise. "I wanted to surprise you, and it looks like it worked!" She laughed again. Tomoyo sighed contently. As usual she was there with her video cam, taping "S&S Reunion!" She laughed along with Sakura, until she saw a slim arm drape around Syaoran. Her laughter died down, and so did Sakura's. Who was this girl? They examined her, noticing her red hair and green eyes. _

_**What the hell? He replaced Sakura?**__ Tomoyo thought furiously._

_Syaoran broke the silence first. "This is my girlfriend, Kitsune. She came with me so she can meet everybody here in Japan. Sakura, may I have a word?" Sakura nodded blankly, her feet shuffling. Syaoran took her to an isolated corner._

"_Sakura, you know everything from our childhood was just little crushes right? I'm sure you feel the same way, because it's been five years. You probably moved on too. So I think its good we're just friends. I just wanted to clear everything up." Syaoran looked worried when she didn't answer. "Sakura?" _

"_I understand." She replied as she looked up. Her eyes blank canvasses, void of any feeling. Syaoran didn't notice, he was already distracted by Kitsune. _

"_Ok, well that's good. Let's grab something to eat then." _

_**End of Flashback**_

She felt new tears come to her eyes. She tried to blink them out of he eyes while gazing around the park she had stopped at and taken refuge. Why couldn't she forgive and forget? _Because you still love him, that's why. _Her inner voice said cruelly._ You still imagine that he would come back and take you back._ "No, I don't love him! I hate you Syaoran Li!" She screamed. Frustrated, she broke down and started to sob into her arms.

* * *

Syaoran thought he heard screaming coming from a nearby park. He hopped into his car and drove to see what the commotion was about. On the way there, he tried to sort out the confused thoughts he had of that nerd, Ayame Shirashi. Why does he have a foreboding feeling that she had more to her than she let on? 

_Flashback_

"_Class, I am very unhappy to announce that Sakura Kinomoto has left us to go to another school. I am sure we will all miss her, and if any of you keeps in touch, please let us know. On the other hand, we have a new student, Ayame Shirashi. Please make her feel welcome. Ayame, you may go seat in the desk in front of Syaoran." The teacher announced, glaring at the students who were making repulsed face to Ayame. Everybody was shocked at the departure of the golden girl, if not the most Tomoyo, Meilin, and Syaoran. They had received no warning, no note that she was leaving. But on the other hand, who was this girl that replaced Sakura? She was visibly shaking; dull brown eyes quivering with would be tears but covered with big old-fashioned glasses. She was wearing a uniform several sizes to big. Her black hair was tangled and messy. Her teeth were covered with heavy metal braces. This was not someone to hang out with. But Syaoran felt something else to this girl- hate. The sight of her made him gag, but she smelled like cherry blossoms, like Sakura. How dare she try to take part of a legacy too cool and large for an ugly mouse like her? Even if he had a girlfriend, Sakura was still his friend, and nothing was going to change that. Tomoyo threw a paper ball at Syaoran, knowing his escalating anger was not good. Finally, the bell rang. Syaoran filed out with the rest of the students, but not before knocking down Ayame's stuff. "Ugly nerd." He muttered. Tomoyo saw this happening and she couldn't help but wonder. She hadn't missed the fact that Ayame smelled like Sakura, but Sakura would never change her look. __**"She would never have changed schools either without telling you." **__her rebel self told her. __**"I trust her, and whatever she did there's a reason." **__Her sensible self said.__"I just wish I was there." She murmured softly to herself, while laying a consoling hand on Syaoran, who looked like he was going to kill Ayame. "Killing her or hurting her is not going to help Syaoran, you know that." She said. _

_End of Flashback_

"I know that it won't, but I just want Sakura back." Syaoran mutters to himself. Suddenly his cell rang. He sighed and picked it up. A familiar, albeit annoying, voice spoke.

"Honey, I've missed you. Where are you?" Kitsune asked huskily. Syaoran sighed. He no longer liked Kitsune but couldn't dump her. How do you explain that you've fallen for your first and true love, again? And this girl happened to have disappeared? And that you lied to her when you said you loved her 'cause you had an empty void in your heart and she was the only one you were at least attracted to? See? Not happening.

"Sorry, Hun, I've got things to do, people to see. I'll see you later, ok?" He flipped the phone without even waiting for an answer.

He finally arrived at the park. He admired the Sakura Trees in full bloom for a few seconds, before getting out of the car and walking down the pathway. He soon sees the source of the commotion: Ayame. Feeling the surge of anger and hate, he suppressed it enough to go to her and act civil. "So, Ayame, how are you? Still bitter over the little spat we had?" Suddenly, he felt a sudden coldness drifting of her. He frowned and stepped closer. Her face was still hidden, but something was definitely wrong.

"She suddenly stood up. Eyes cast down. "I don't know how you haven't noticed Li, but this is sure to give you a surprise." She said coldly. "But I guess you were too busy with Kitsune. I am Ayame Shirashi, formerly known as Sakura Kinomoto." And with that, she pulled of her wig and braces, and fully looked at Syaoran for the first time since his return, emerald eyes dark with disgust, hurt, and rejection. Syaoran gaped at her in horror and in shame. He had done the unforgivable: he had bullied his own childhood friend and love. Things are going to get quite scary.

* * *

Ok, what do you think? I changed the summary a bit because it wasn't flowing with my story.I know last chapter was really short, and I tried to honor the suggestions to make them longer. Thanks for all of the tips! I hope you guys would continue to help me through out the story so its something actually worth reading. Stay Tuned!

Oh, by the way, the braces were like retainers, they were removable. Just clearing things up!

Thanks Again!

PS: No, I don't own CCS or CLAMP for the millionth time!


	3. Battle Field

The tense air surrounding the couple was a battle field. Syaoran's usually commanding presence was barely noticeable, the result of his major guilt and shame causing him to want to disappear. Never had he felt this way, but he felt he deserved it after treating Sakura the way he did. Sakura's normally cheerful aura was also unlike her, broadcasting waves of coldness and despise. Her stance was stiff, and her emerald eyes flashing angrily at him, calculating her next move. It was her that cut the thick air with her sharp words.

"Do you know how long I waited for you, counted the days until you might return?" she whispered dangerously. "How long I had to keep a happy face on to just pretend that you would come back to me someday, and not to worry everyone around me?"

"But I did come back to you, didn't I?" Syaoran foolishly answered. _Wrong move, buddy._

"What do you mean come back?" Sakura's voice was getting higher and more hysterical. "You returned to tell me that your feelings were childhood memories, and we should all move on? To tell me that for the five years that I wasn't with you, you decided to replace me? And not with any girl, someone who had reddish hair and green eyes, just like me! You and I made a promise, Li that we would wait for each other until you came back. Apparently, I'm the only one with any honour around here!" She took a large breath to calm down. Her eyes dared Syaoran to defy what she said. Syaoran stared at her in remorse, until he remembered something.

"If you had any honour, then what were you thinking when you disguised yourself as 'Ayame'? Why didn't you just stand up to me and tell me what you're telling me right now? You hid yourself like a baby." Syaoran replied smugly.

Words failed Sakura. She could not believe the nerve this guy had. She marched up to him and slapped him across the face. Syaoran staggered. He looked up at her astonished. Never had he thought Sakura could go as far as this! He was wrong. That was only the beginning.

"I cannot believe the nerve you have Li Syaoran. You, who broke my heart as Sakura, then almost broke my body as Ayame, will actually accuse me of hiding! I could have fought back, defended your horrid attacks! But I did not; because I thought sacrificing myself to you, would literally shout that I am Sakura! But I was wrong, and now I know your true self. I am not going to stoop to your level, and try to fight you in any way." She paused, taking a deep breath from her tirade. Then her voice dropped to a deadly whisper. "But I will follow your advice. I will move on, just like you said. Just as you have your Kitsune, I will find the right guy." She watched as he grimaced. "And you can do nothing about it." She grinned at him, amused. She picked up her fallen props. She started to walk down the worn foot path back to her house. Syaoran stared at her retreating back.

"Wait! Why is it only me? Aren't you mad at Tomoyo, or Meilin for ignoring you?" He called after her. She paused, and then tilted her head towards him.

"Are you sure they don't know?" Her voice called back, filled with mirth.

* * *

Tomoyo Daidouji was an intelligent girl, full wisdom and human perception. She could easily sense if something was wrong, or if pieces or facts were missing from the big picture. The day Sakura went missing she knew something was up, and her senses were sharper than ever. She hadn't missed how empty Sakura's beautiful green eyes had been that faithful day, when Syaoran had told her to move on. She couldn't ignore how, at that moment, Syaoran had managed to change Sakura from an innocent and happy little girl, to a mature, young woman that had gained some of life's wisdom. Yes she was still naïve, but she had a broken heart, and they almost never leave a person. She had offered Sakura a ride home, but she had kindly refused and ran, most likely to Penguin Park. Tomoyo had watched her run away, watched until she was only a speck in the horizon. She had wondered what will happen next.

So it really hadn't been a surprise when Sakura went missing, Tomoyo just had to figure out where she was, or _who_ she was. Her first clue was when Ayame was introduced to the class. It hit Tomoyo a bit strange that she happened to come the same day that Sakura left. The odds of that happening were pretty small. Then, she noticed the way she walked, sat, even how she opened a book, was identical to Sakura. Never mind that she also had the same body structure, nose, and mouth. She even smelled like that cherry blossom soap and shampoo that Tomoyo had bought her for her birthday! By then, Tomoyo was sure it was her cousin; she just had to figure out Sakura's intent.

It didn't take Tomoyo long to figure out Sakura's reasons; and when she did, her amethyst eyes filled with tears. Her actions were so open, so obvious, but Syaoran didn't realize, and fell right into Sakura's bait. Tomoyo couldn't believe it; she couldn't understand how Sakura could just surrender herself to Syaoran. It was major sacrifice, only her undying love could have let her make a decision like that. Sakura made it clear Syaoran was to be left to figure out the puzzle, so Tomoyo was helpless. She kept her distance, to avoid from shaking Sakura awake from what she was doing. She only confided in Meilin, and the fierce girl kept Tomoyo's hands full stopping her from fighting. Besides that, all she and Meilin could do was remain silent until Sakura chose to unveil herself, or until Syaoran realized his mistake. The wait, however, was just about done. On the other hand, the fun has just begun.

* * *

Hey! Sorry for the really late update, but I've been revising for exams! Did you know that ELA teachers can be so evil? Especially mine! I have a writer's block on the next chapters, so any new ideas I'd love to have!

Ciao!

PS: CCS is O Mighty CLAMP's work. Sadly, not mine. :(


	4. The Golden Girl Returns

Sakura stopped at a huge mansion. She had taken a detour from her house, one that brought her to Tomoyo's house in a matter of minutes. She still looked dishevelled, and in her arms she held her "costume. She took a deep breath, wondering if she was right in what she did to Syaoran. She had vented out the cause of all her anger and tears to him, yet he seemed to not understand the full extent of it. He did not realize that she still loved him so much, and that it broke her heart ten times more to yell at him like that. She needed condolence; and who better than her closest cousin and best friend? She took a breath, calming herself down before speaking into the intercom.

"Sakura Kinomoto, here to see Tomoyo Dadouji please." She said to the intercom.

"Please come in, Miss." The gate clicked and opened. Sakura entered, feeling the old sense of awe at the grand estate of the Dadouji's. However, she was not here for sightseeing, but rather on serious business with her cousin. She suddenly felt qualms of fear and doubt, and she decided to turn back before she got in too far. Unfortunately, she was too late. She already heard the patter of familiar dainty footsteps. She turned around again. There was Tomoyo, her eyes wide with shock on her pale face, her mouth forming a perfect "o". Sakura clasped her hands behind her back to stop them from shaking.

"Sakura?" Was all Tomoyo allowed herself before running to hug her cousin closely. A tiny squeak was all that was heard from Sakura for five minutes, in which time Tomoyo dragged her to the door, still hugging her, opened it, sat her down on a fancy Victorian couch. While doing this, she also rang for tea and was rambling to Sakura a few years worth of chat. Tomoyo was quite adept at multitasking.

"Finally, Sakura! I never that you would actually come and see me ever again! We have so much catching up to you! Tomoyo said, still excited about Sakura's arrival. Then she paused, suddenly remembering the serious matter catching up was. "I have catching up, I mean, you have explaining to do, Sakura! But never fear! This is going to be the best plan ever we three will make up! You are including Mei Lin in here too, right?" Tomoyo paused again, throwing a questioning look at her cousin. She noticed she was still strangling her. She let her go.

"Tomoyo…." Sakura fell on the couch, trying to get her air back. She immediately sat back up, remembering her mission. She started hesitantly. "Tomoyo, I was hoping that you figured out that I was Ayame, which I think you did. And how did you know I came for help?"

Tomoyo burst into tears at this. She hugged Sakura again. "I can't b-b-believe you d-did that Sak-sak-saku-r-ra! That was p-pr-obably t-torture for you, and you didn't even allow me to help y-you!" She exploded into renewed sobs. Then, just as suddenly, she stopped. "But I am going to make the best plan for you Sakura, because I know that Li will regret doing this to you. It will be our revenge present. Hohoho!" She grinned evilly. Sakura stared at her wide eyed. Tomoyo could sure switch moods fast.

"Tomoyo, don't hurt the poor guy, ok?" Sakura asked, suddenly feeling sorry for Syaoran. She is after all, still in love with him. Tomoyo looked at her innocently.

"I'll try not to, Sakura. But I am pretty mad at him for hurting you, I mean, the nerve of him to do such a dreadful thing to my dear Sakura! But I have something better! Come on!" And with that, she pulled Sakura off the couch and dragged her up the grand staircase, their tea forgotten.

* * *

"Here we go!" Tomoyo led Sakura into her large room. She dragged her straight into an inconspicuous pair of doors, both of which had detailed paintings of cherry blossoms. Tomoyo turned a key and flung open the double doors. Sakura's emerald eyes opened in wonder. How could such two simple pink doors house such a large room? It was almost as big as Tomoyo's whole suite, if not for the colourful racks and shelves filled with all imaginable clothes and shoes around the room. One corner was totally devoted to makeup, hair, and accessories. Another was covered with fragile rice paper screens for changing. But the highlight of it all was the wall covered with gaudy bags and purses that really caught your eye. It was artfully displayed, so instead of looking like a huge eye sore, it was pretty and could almost be called discreet. All in all, the whole room just radiated cuteness. Sakura turned to Tomoyo warily. 

"Tomoyo, this room is _your_ closet right? Please don't let it be what I think it is." She pleaded. Tomoyo looked at the emerald-eyed girl evilly.

"Oh, but it is, Sakura! These clothes are all the designed for you courtesy of Moi! I have used my skills of perception and practically measured you with my mind for all these clothes! But I am sure it fits you and you will look so cute in them! And I can make more, faster now too because I have you with me! Syaoran will be so jealous when he sees you in them! Oh, I'm so excited! Hohohoho!" Tomoyo bubbled.

"Tomoyo….." Sakura started slowly. "Don't tell me you have a plan, already?"

"Yes I do have a plan, Sakura! My plan is to make Syaoran so jealous and sorry for everything he did to you! And it's a win-win situation because I get to dress you up like I used to! Kawaii!" And with that, she whipped out her beloved video camera and started to film Sakura. Now get some clothes on and we will see what you'll wear for Monday's party! I am so excited, I'll call Meilin over! She should be part of this too!" Tomoyo flipped her phone open while placing the camera on a tripod. She grinned evilly at Sakura, who just collapsed on one of Tomoyo's comfy beanbags. Then a confused look crossed Sakura's features.

"What party?" She asked.

"The one I'm hosting for your comeback! Everyone will be there! You'll be so kawaii!" Tomoyo squealed. Sakura stared at her. This was going to be a long weekend.

* * *

Sakura turned over again and snuggled deeper into her blankets. Whoever was calling this early must be crazy. However, this crazy person was really persistent, and Sakura finally picked up the phone. 

"Who is it?" She said groggily.

"Ms. Kinomoto, if you do not open the door this instant, I will break it down!" The angry voice yelled. Sakura's eyebrows scrunched together. Why was Meilin here so early? Then when she heard a softer but nonetheless hyper voice join Meilin's attempt to wake Sakura up, she suddenly remembered and flew out of bed. Today was the commencement of her revenge on Syaoran! She ran down the stairs hurriedly and threw open the door. There, an exasperated Meilin and hyper Tomoyo waited. Both were laden with very heavy and very colourful bags, all of which came from the "Sakura room" at Tomoyo's house. They barged in at top speed, Tomoyo somehow dragging a still sleepy Sakura and filming her at the same time. Once they were in Sakura's bedroom, Meilin checked her watch. They had about an hour and a half to transform Sakura into her former golden girl self. In that time, they had to give her a haircut, manicure, pedicure, make-up, dress her, and switch the contents of her bulky beat-up bag to a more stylish messenger of Tomoyo's creation. Not ones to waste time, they quickly started.

"Let's go girls."

* * *

By the time the hour and a half was up, Tomoyo had just finished helping Sakura into her coat and bag and Meilin had just put the last layer of lip gloss on Sakura's lips. They stood back admiring their work (and filming, in Tomoyo's case) while Sakura checked herself in a mirror for the first time that morning. Her emerald eyes widened. She looked better and more grown up than she had ever seen herself. The old childish-looking Sakura was no longer there. Her now waist-length hair was layered and partly wavy, and she had wispy bangs framing her face. Her emerald eyes were emphasized even more with gold eye shadow and a light coat of mascara, her cheekbones were highlighted with a delicate shade of blush, and her innocent lips were shimmering with cherry pink lip-gloss. Her uniform was fitting properly for the first time in ages, and Tomoyo had done a few adjustments and shortened the skirt a bit so to fully emphasize Sakura's perfect figure and legs. The whole look made her look sweet and innocent, exactly who she was. 

"Kawaii!" Tomoyo squealed, moving around to get different angles of Sakura. "We did well, Meilin! You're so cute, Sakura! Imagine you in the outfit for tonight!" She had stars in her eyes, and Meilin and Sakura just stared at her until they remembered they had to get to school. They shouldered their bags and hurried out the door.

"Phase one: Makeover, complete. Phase two: guilt-trip my baka cousin, commence." Meilin said evilly.

* * *

They arrived at school with 10 minutes to spare. Walked with Sakura first to the principal's office, and there she explained her situation, and asked to not be mentioned as a returning student because, well, she wasn't exactly one. Her principal looked at her carefully, and slowly gave her nod of consent at the school's top student. He had concluded that whatever her reasons, it was probably justified and reasonable. When Sakura finally walked out of there, Meilin and Tomoyo squealed excitedly and continued to drag her down the hallway. There were stares and whispers coming from all the students, and Sakura felt very self-conscious about herself. Meanwhile Tomoyo and Meilin chatted to her animatedly about the biggest gossip around that she hadn't really followed as Ayame. They were suddenly interrupted by a trio of girls running up to them. 

"Sakura! Sakura! You're back!" Chiharu yelled exuberantly. Rika and Naoko beamed their approval. Sakura was speechless. She merely hugged her friends back tightly. Tomoyo laughed, and then took the opportunity to spread the news.

"And don't forget the party I'm having tonight girls! It's going to be great! It's for Sakura's return! Kawaii!" She turned starry-eyed, much to Sakura's dismay and the three girls' amusement. "Make sure to pass it on! Hey, Chiharu, could you pass it to Takashi, I want the hot soccer guys to be there to." She winked at Sakura.

"Sure thing, Tomo! Without hot guys, there's no party!" The bell rang, reminding the girls of class. They hurried to their respective classes, unaware of amber eyes following a certain cherry blossom.

* * *

It was 5:30 already, and the guys had just finished practice. Syaoran, as captain, was responsible of making sure the nets, pylons, and balls were put back into storage. He had just put the last stack of pylons when Ryu came up to him. 

"Hey Syaoran, that Kinomoto chick is hot, ne?" He asked good-naturedly, albeit the wicked grin. "I think I'm going to ask her to dance at the party tonight. You going?"

"Yeah sure, Ryu. I guess. I'll take Kitsune. I think she's guessing I'm not so into her anymore." Syaoran growled. He was very aware what Ryu was doing, digging it in that he was free while Syaoran was chained to the oversweet and fake Kitsune. _Good thing he's not commenting about my old relationship with Sakura, he'd be in for it then._ _I already almost punched him for drooling over Sakura when she entered. _This thought caused him to scowl all over again. That reminded him; all the guys had drooled and cheered when their dream girl walked in again. This reaction almost got Syaoran to get up and beat all the guys, until he remembered; Sakura wasn't his anymore, and it was all because of him. He sat down on the bench heavily. Ryu looked at his captain worriedly.

"You ok there, Cap?" He asked anxiously.

"If you want her, don't ever_ break her heart, _understand?" Syaoran got up again quickly and went to the track. He had problems to solve, and he didn't have time to answer Ryu's confused look.

* * *

Hey guys! So sorry I wasn't able to update! I've been so busy! Do you know I was in the Canspell Regional Bee? I came in 2nd! Yay for me! 

No, sadly I don't own CCS.


	5. Love that Hurts

The air was hot and the music heavy when Syaoran and Kitsune finally entered Tomoyo's house. Kitsune was dressed in a tight-fitting mini dress that left little to be desired. All of the boys were jealous of Syaoran when they saw Kitsune hanging off his arm, but he couldn't care less. Right now, he wanted to get his fill of his former blossom, even though she wasn't his anymore. He looked around impatiently, and his search was soon rewarded. He had come at the perfect time; Sakura was slowly making her way down the stairs. He muttered an excuse to Kitsune about getting punch, and he pushed his way closer to the stairs. His breath hitched as he saw his angel.

Tomoyo sure had outdone herself this time. Sakura was in a snow-white knee-length bubble dress, a far cry from the other girls' tight outfits. Her hair was swept up in a messy bun, held in place by black headband. Her makeup was simple; a natural yet elegant look that Syaoran knew Sakura could only get away with. Her delicately-adorned foot took a tentative step down, green eyes cast shyly around. Syaoran knew she was aware that she had captured everybody's attention, and was jealous when a multitude of starry-eyed guys surrounded her, asking her for a dance. Syaoran wanted to be her saviour, but instead Eriol gentlemanly took her hand and lead her to the floor.

Sakura was busy the entire night, being swept from one guy's arm to another. She smiled charmingly and made small talk, but her heart really wasn't into any of them. _I want another set of arms. _Her inner voice whispered.

"May I cut in?" A smooth voice suavely interrupted.

Sakura's emerald eyes widened as a certain amber-eyed guy elegantly swept her into his arms.

Time stopped for both of them.

Amber to emerald.

Emerald to Amber.

None had eyes for anyone but each other. This for sure was a match made in heaven. A hush swept the crowd; rarely was a couple seen that were so perfectly in sync with each other. Each movement made by one was perfectly copied by the other, and both were so perfectly entranced by the other.

While most people were sighing in happiness over this match, quite a few were thinking the opposite.

Tomoyo, Eriol, and Meilin were staring worriedly at the couple. They knew that without everything worked out between them and quite a few things left still not forgiven, someone was for sure going to get hurt. Eriol and Meilin had their bets on Sakura's already broken heart, but Tomoyo's perceptive eyes were not so sure.

Kitsune, also, was not stupid. She had noticed that Syaoran was becoming less and less entranced by her; instead brooding about some other girl, which was turning out to be Sakura. No girl had stolen a guy from her before, and it was not going to start now.

The music continued on, a softened classic that further emphasized the beatific scene portrayed.

Sakura stared at the molten gold eyes so close to her own emeralds. This felt so right, as if they had been born to hold each other in their arms all night. She felt like putty in the safe haven of Syaoran's arms, all senses telling her that this was where she belonged.

"You look beautiful, my Ying Fa." Syaoran's husky voice whispered, his lips brushing against her throat, breaking her dreamlike reverie.

That's right.

Syaoran.

The one who broke her heart.

Her forever sworn enemy.

How could she do this?

The magical night suddenly came to an end. Sakura pushed the stunned Syaoran away from her. She backed away slowly, tears threatening to fall. The shocked crowd fearfully watched for what would happen next.

"No….this….this isn't right. You…you…I hate you!" And with that Sakura pushed through the crowd, leaving everything that destiny had planned for her.

Her love. Her soul mate. Her best friend.

A single mistake that ruined everything.

Fate can be so cruel.

* * *

The trio was speechless. They each had their bets for who would be the one hurt, but this unexpected event left them in a bind. With a missing Sakura and a stony-faced Syaoran, it was hard to tell who hurt the _most._ They watched Syaoran apprehensively; not knowing how he was going to react. Tomoyo's anxious mind was all for chasing after Sakura; to hell what Syaoran did. But Eriol's strong arm prevented her from taking even a step, as he motioned for her to watch the following scene to unfold.

Meilin was the first one to notice. She tried to hide her chagrin as she saw Kitsune moving towards Syaoran. As the sparsely clad girl made her way through the crowd, everybody had given her and Syaoran a wide berth. Most knew from experience or common sense to never disturb Syaoran when he was in that mood. Obviously, Kitsune was either to naïve or stupid to realize. Everybody's grave eyes watched as her manicured hand reached out to touch Syaoran's hunched shoulder.

"Syaoran?" Her nasal voice called.

"Don't touch me." Syaoran's tone was broken, a clear indication that he was about to explode.

Kitsune conveniently ignored it.

"Syao-babe, what's wrong?" Her hand went to caress his brown tresses.

"I said, DON'T TOUCH ME!" Syaoran's swift hand knocked Kitsune's off him harshly, his amber eyes turning wild. His back turned ready to run away from this nightmare. Kitsune fell to the floor, crying to Syaoran.

"Syaoran, what's wrong? How do you like that…ugly girl! I thought you loved me?" Syaoran whirled around. He approached Kitsune so fast that everyone thought he was about to strike her. Instead, his face ended up inches from hers; his crazy amber eyes boring into hers.

"Don't. Ever. Insult. Sakura. We. Are. Over." Syaoran snarled loudly; enough for everybody to hear. Pushing away from the shaken Kitsune, he ran through the hushed room; away to the same direction that Sakura went.

Tomoyo's superior face met Eriol and Meilin's resigned looks. Yup, it was definitely Syaoran.

* * *

Sakura leaned against a cherry blossom tree, her frantic sobs slowing into hiccups. Her dress ruined, make up streaked, and hair tangled; her night turned out to be a failure. She was betraying herself by letting the one person who had broken her heart enter her world again. Sliding down the base of the tree, she hugged herself as her logic fought with the truth.

_He was so sweet and kind. _

_You know his a jerk. He doesn't mean it. _

_Yet he was a different person tonight. _

_You still know he broke your heart._

Sakura whimpered in resignation, fatigue, and disappointment. She did not know what was right or wrong anymore. All she wanted was her life to go back to normal, to not have any secrets, to not hide behind a mask, to have Syaoran as her best friend and nothing more.

Her wishes were so simple.

But they were all so impossible.

Finally feeling the cool night air swirl around her, Sakura hugged herself tighter, wishing she had brought at least a shrug. Standing up, she took a deep, quavering breath. She was going to be strong and stand proud, she promised herself, and to stay true to herself. A slight wind suddenly passed by her. Her eyes following it, she saw the cause of it; Syaoran. He had stopped by the pond and was kneeling over it, breathing heavily. Sakura held her breath; she had never seen Syaoran like this. Suddenly, a tiny splash echoed through the silent garden, followed by another, and soon another. Sakura's emerald eyes looked on in astonishment. Syaoran? Crying? Suddenly, as if pulled by puppet strings, Syaoran stood up stiffly, looking ahead as if entranced.

"Sakura Kinomoto, I will not bring you anymore pain. I…..I love you." Syaoran said in a loud, almost robotic voice.

Only too late did Sakura realize what he was about to do. She reached out with a strangled cry as Syaoran's body fell into the pond with a loud, echoing splash.

"SYAORAN!"

* * *

**Wow, such a long time since this story was updated. You would not believe the troubled dreams I had for this story, and what to do with it! But, luckily, today I was struck with this sudden cliffy ( I know, too cruel) and decided to post it. And guess what?**

**Today is my Birthday! **

**Yuppers, March 22 is the day, and I had an awesome day! That's why this story is being updated! **

**PS: Do not own CCS, I wish.....**


End file.
